


She Walked Through the Front Door of Her Own Love Story

by Tinybookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'll give you the sun AU, basically I wrote one of these for another fandom and liked the concept, it's like my fave book so, these 2 are my faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybookworm/pseuds/Tinybookworm
Summary: Based on a concept in I'll Give You the Sun (one of my fave books!). Kara and Lena divide the world between themselves; the stars, the flowers, the trees, the ocean and the sun. A one-shot following the season as they play the game.I wrote a story with this concept for Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell and loved it so I though these two would want to play.





	She Walked Through the Front Door of Her Own Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this work is based off Jandy Nelson's brain. I wish I created this concept but I didn't :(  
> I love Lena Luthor and I would die for her.
> 
> ALSO !! after the whole SDCC disaster I've been avoiding this whole fandom and I'm trying to get into it again. Sorry. I should hopefully be back I love my HP fic too much to leave it. (and Katie McGrath)
> 
> enjoy!

“No Kara, I get the sun! It’s only fair!” Lena said with a smile, as she picked apart the bread in her hands. Kara shook her head playfully, their weekly meet ups (dates?) were becoming more common now and Kara had no complaints. The view from the fresh, healthier, restaurant was beautiful: a rooftop setting overlooking national city. Lena’s choice, obviously. Lena’s treat, even more obviously. Kara pondered why a billionaire should have the sun. She looked across to find Lena, smiling playfully at her, glowing in a soft light with the sunlight up above. The plants adorning the balcony on which they sat turned to Lena and grew wonderfully, the birds chirped and the sunlight itself ran through her hair like a river’s stream down an Irish mountain. She had the sun already. Kara could practically see the sun sat upon Lena’s shoulder, begging not to leave her side.  
“Okay Lena,” Kara held up her hands in mock defeat. “The sun is yours,”  
Lena laughed and grew twenty feet tall. She hugged the sun and the clouds wrapped around her like clothing. The solar-energy Lena has earns her the sun. Kara felt all of the alarm clocks go off inside her at once: vintage clocks, sun dials, the clock on her phone-  
“Your phone is ringing,” Lena said nonchalantly. The sun hid behind the clouds as Lena suddenly found her food the most interesting thing in the world.   
Supergirl emergency.  
“This isn’t over,” Kara warned playfully as she grabbed her jacket. “I will end up with the Ocean!” Lena simply smiled back but the sunshine was imprisoned behind her eyes.

In the end, Kara claimed the Ocean, the trees and the flowers. Lena ‘called dibs’ on the stars. She also had the sun.

—

On the evening of Thanksgiving, Lena asks Kara to come over to L-Corp: so she does. Kara is lead straight through and doesn’t move from the doorway as she watches Lena staring at the stars on her balcony. It’s like she is watching Lena through a television screen: her friend, facing the entire universe with a jutted jaw. The stars are a wonderful backdrop as Lena mourns, leaning against the balcony on a still night. She looks cold and alone. But she isn’t, not really.  
“You know, you own them,” Kara says. She doesn’t know if Lena can hear her and if she can, the Luthor makes no effort to respond. She doesn’t even flinch. “Remember? The stars, you have them all,” Kara could’ve gone on rambling until Lena interrupts her.  
“My mother came by. After you left,” Lena’s voice would’ve have been snatched by the wind if there was one. It was a small voice, but her tone was marble and rock, she sounded almost bored. Kara watched as her friend caught aflame and died, like the stars she was a master of.  
“Oh,”  
Lena turned and she hadn’t been crying, but Kara could tell if Lena was ten years younger…   
“Would you like the flowers?” Kara offered. She looked around Lena’s office and saw the bunch on her desk. “You have some over there, but you can have mine! I don’t mind,”  
Lena came back inside her office, leaned against the edge of her desk and shattered.  
“Yes. Thank you, Kara. I would like that very much,”   
Kara breathed a sigh of relief as the brunette still remembered their game. She watched as her friend became a kite stuck in a tree. But the trees were still Kara’s by law so the blonde ordered the trees to shake Lena free, and they did. Lena smiled at her, wearily, but a smile nonetheless.  
“Happy Thanksgiving Lena,”  
“Happy Thanksgiving Kara,”

—

Kara decides doughnuts will cheer Lena up after her mother’s trail, and she was right. (‘Well… I am human’) Yes, Kara thinks as she watches Lena lick her fingers clean of glaze, she is so human it makes my heart burst. Kara pictures Lena as a child, chasing butterflies in school uniform around a mansion with no doors or windows. Her heart aches. There is a comfortable silence as both women linger in their thoughts. The desert surrounds them and Lena has crossed the Sahara to make conversation again and they relax by a pyramid.  
“You can have the stars,” Lena says quickly, as if it is urgent and the oasis is vanishing.   
“What?”  
Lena laughs shyly. “The stars, I owned them. Now you do. I am very grateful to have you as my friend Kara Danvers. You gave me doughnuts, In return I give you the stars,”  
Kara exploded and she feels at at a loss for words. She knows it’s just a game but the stars are home and the stars are hers. Lena made that happen. And Kara is speechless.  
“Wow, I-uh- Lena. Thank you,”  
Lena looks confused at her sincerity and seriousness. She nods and smiles nonetheless and takes another bite of her doughnut. Kara wishes doughnuts lasted forever so that she would never have to leave Lena’s office, Lena’s presence, Lena herself.   
Instead, Lena finishes her sweet and Kara shoves the stars into her bag in a hurry and blushes on her way out as she notices sugar on the corner of Lena’s mouth.

—

“So, my office… it’s overflowing with flowers,” Kara pushes up her glasses and smiles bashfully and Lena feigns innocence before the game is up. Checkmate.  
“I wanted to give you back the flowers, they’re rightfully yours. I just paid them back, with interest. And…literally,” Lena giggles and the room gets a little lighter. Kara leans forwards, and again, finds herself staring at Lena. It is becoming a bad habit and she scoldes herself.   
They hug and Kara finds herself wanting to intertwine with Lena, like two plant stalks chasing after the same part of the sky that leaks sunlight like a faulty tap. In her mind, they wrap around each other like beanstalks; pass St. Peter and onwards onwards onwards.   
Their hug ends and Kara says goodbye. On her way home, she conquers a rose bush and twins the delicate flower around in her fingers; once, twice, three times. ‘You are mine,’ she whispers into it’s petals and she can hear the flowers listening. ‘She gave you to me. She gave you, to me!’

—

It’s Jack’s presentation and Kara can feel herself becoming unstable, watery in her shoes. Lena puts her hand on Kara’s as they sit down and begin. Kara is a puddle.  
“Forget about Snapper, you’re a great journalist Kara. Anyway, you own the trees! Be tall and strong, or I’ll take them from you,” Lena jokes as the lights dim.  
Kara is as steady as oak and Lena squeezes her hand tighter.

—

Lead permeates the Earth’s atmosphere like a disease that doesn’t show, but also like a scar that does not heal. And Lena is to blame. ‘No’ Kara says to herself. ‘Not to blame. She saved the world.’ And she did, Kara is grateful for that, but Mon El was in the very least, her friend? She doesn’t know but something inside her stirs when she enters Lena’s office following the aftermath of the Daxamite invasion.   
Lena is sitting at her desk. The sun is shining behind her like a spotlight, as if the Luthor was her co-star in a Shakespearian tragedy. Kara smiles wearily at her, and they are both so tired, but she somehow makes it to the chair opposite and sighs.  
“I’m going to give up the whole world for you,” Lena says in a simple tone, as if her sentence has no gravitas, no meaning whatsoever. A throwaway comment like an invention design gone wrong. The brunette spins lightly in her chair, back and forth, as if lost in thought. “The sun, you can have it. It feeds the world and let’s us live, you can have it,”  
“It’s yours,” Kara protests, “It could never be mine,”  
“Kara.” They meet eyes across the desk and Lena looks the same as she did all those months ago at their first meeting, but so different too. The sun is still shining on her through the windows and Kara thinks she looks beautiful. “Kara. The sun. Take it,”  
“You have nothing,”  
Lena gets up. “Kara,” Lena looks shy as she approaches her, like a child in a playground looking for friends. The Luthor leans against her desk, awfully close now. “I’m going to give up everything for you; the stars, the flowers, the sun. You can have them,” But Kara thinks Lena’s soul is the sun which means she can’t have it.  
Until Lena leans forward and kisses her and it’s soft and warm. Kara greedily takes Lena’s offer and accepts the sun and Kara has the world, she wins. But not really. It’s a tender kiss but they’re both breathless when it ends and Kara ponders on how she loves Lena like this. With this thought, Kara blooms in Lena’s sunlight.


End file.
